Project Angel
by The Meta's Susano-o
Summary: White Fang aggression has increase, fearing an invasion, a secret organization with its own military created a project known as Project Angel. It was created to stop terrorist attacks and calm Faunus aggression. With the help of a certain Beacon team, will they achieve the peace Remnant deserves or will the Kingdoms fall to the doom known as White Fang. Disclaimer: I own the OC's
1. Prologue

Years past since the White Fang took drastic measures during their peaceful protest, and in those years they became more agressive. A secret organization called the Omega Syndicate was created to stop this agression but failed to do so early on in the history, so they created their own military called Hell Raisers, but that wasn't enough. The White Fang grew and created many strong holds in all 4 kingdoms and one of them fell into their hands.

Atlas was the Kingdom that fell, because of its small land mass, it was easily taken, Omega Syndicate sent its military to help and fend off the White Fang and failed, they use this failure to create a secret project called Project Angel , this was concist of war orphans and volunteers that wanted to take down the White Fang.

Many Volunteers and war orphans went through the tough training, but the worst was the agumentations they went through. The Augmentations increase the ability that each recruit has, if they are specialized in speed, it will increase where they will be in a different location under a minute.

The Agumentations was deadly, about over 2 million went through the agumentations, about half of that died through the agumentations, and half of the million were the war orphans.

The 1 million now Angels were suited up with high tech armor, some were bulky for the juggernaughts, some were less armored for the scouts and sniper, while others were equally balance for the balance types.

Omega Syndicate was known, but no one knows the full story, and no one knows who or what the Angels are and their intentions, not all becomes one and not all survives.


	2. It has begun

The time has come and a base was filled with life when that time came, it was time to take back Atlas.

A general was walking around a large group of fully armored soldiers that look like a less armored ODST.

"Alright men, we are heading down to Atlas, the leader of the resistance contact us for help, and help is what we're going to give, we are sending you, the Hell Raisers to help the rebels, if things get too tough, Omega Syndicate will send the Angels to help us out, now, prep and ready Raisers, we leave at 10." The general ordered.

All the soldiers gave a yes sir and rushed to get their equipment.

The intercoms went off causing all the Hell Raisers to stop and listen.

"This is the captain speaking, all Hell Raisers report to your Storks, I repeat report to your desiganted Storks." The captain of the base ordered.

All the Hell Raisers ran towards the hanger bay and loaded up in a large Helicopter that looks like a combine Chinook and Black Hawk.

Once they got in the Storks flew out of the base and towards Atlas.

"This is the president of the Omega Syndicate, we are sending the Aquarius ships with the Angels." The voice said.

This cause confusion among the Hell Raisers but they all shrugged and waited until they make it to Atlas.

A few hours later the Storks made it and the pilots gave the green light for the Hell Raisers to rapple down.

One by one the soldiers rappled down towards the city with weapons raise and looking around for enemies.

"All clear, wheres the leader?" Said the commanding officer.

They heard a few doors open and saw a few ragged people walking towards them with weapons.

"I'm the leader of the rebels, I'm guessing your the Omega Syndicate?" The leader asked.

"Brigadier General Lance, General of the Hell Raisers, what brings you to us when we schedule the meeting at your base." The Brigadier General now named Lance questioned.

"Our base is under fire, we manage to escape but thats not the problem, we still have some comrads and civilians in the compound, we need your help to take it back before White Fang can take it." The rebel leader pleaded.

Lance looked at him and then at his men and sighed deeply.

"My men are ill equip to do a take back." Lance said.

This caused the rebel leader to look down and was about to walk out until Lance cleared his throat.

"But, we did plan ahead, Omega Syndicate brought the Aquarius ships with the Angels, they bring them in, then we can get your base back." Lance said.

The leader of the rebels looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you, when can they come in?" The leader asked.

"Um, depending on their transport." Lance said.

He called over a soldier with a comms pack.

"Contact the Aquarius ship Asgard, tell them that the Angels are needed." Lance ordered.

The soldier nodded and did was he was told.

"They said we have about a minute or less befo..." The soldier didn't continue when a soft thud was made and a soldier with armor that looks like a less armored scout armor landed.

"The Angels have arrived." Lance said with awe.

More soft thuds were heard and the leader of the rebels looked up in awe when armored soldiers with energy wings either gliding down or flapping down towards them.

"Who are they?" The leader asked.

"Angels, super soldiers, half of them are Omega Syndicates children." Lance said when an Angel walked up to him.

"Whats your orders sir?" The Angel with a british accent asked

"We are helping with taking a base back for the rebels, are your men equiped?" Lance asked.

"We are ready on your words General." The Angel said.

"Good, now I need a map of this town." Lance ordered.

An Angel walked towards him and held up a palm and a holographic map appeared.

"Alright, whats the location of the compound?" Lance asked.

"Here, in the middle of the town." The rebel leader pointed out.

A rather large looking building was zoomed in and had a few red triangles and green circles on it.

"Good, looks like your men are fending them off pretty well, the Hell Raisers will flank from the right, the Angels can flank left, we can get a few Angels and Hell Raisers to get them from the middel." Lance said while a few purple dots appear on the map.

He looked at the leader of the Angels and then back towards the map.

"Get your best men in that position there Lieutenet, I have the feeling that its going to be a long battle there." Lance said.

"I can get team Brute and Severill to that location." The leading Angel said.

"Sounds good, I'll send in 5 squads to back them up, I'm going to inform command to have the dive bombers on stand by." Lance said.

"Roger General, I'll see you in the battlefield." The Angel said.

Lance nodded and saw the leading Angel walk towards the large group of Angels.

The leading Angel looked at 2 certain squads and motioned them to come.

The squads nodded and walked towards him and saluted him.

"At ease Angels, the General wants 2 squads of Angels to the middle position with 5 squads of Hell Raisers, the General has doubts right now, I do have the same feeling." The leading Angel said.

"Whats the plan Lieutenet?" Said the squad leader of team Brute.

"I'll be sending your squad and Severill in the middle position, once there just unleashe everything you have." The leader of the Angels said.

"Roger, when are we heading out?" The squad leader of team Brute asked.

"In about a minute, once there, your in charge Zeus." The leader of the Angels said.

"Yes sir." The squad leader of team Brute now called Zeus said.

The leader of the Angels left the 2 squads to plan out.

"Alright, if we're going to hit the White Fang from the middle, we're going to need to set up, Susanoo, you're on sniper duty; Jester, you're on Artillary; Volcan, your with me, we're going to give them everything we got." Zeus said.

They all nodded and Zeus looked at team Severill.

"What about you Sapphire?" Zeus asked.

"I'm snipping with Susanoo; Kaiser, stay with Jester so no one can sneak up on him; Gigs and Jankins, both of you are with Zeus and Volcan." The female Angel now called Sapphire ordered.

The 3 Angels nodded and walked towards Zeus, Volcan, and Jester.

"Alright, are we set up?" Zeus asked.

"I have one thing to say." The emotionless sounding Angel now called Kaiser said.

"Go for it." Sapphire said.

"I got info saying that a rogue Angel appeared with White Fang, we should take extra percaution." Kaiser informed.

"Roger, thansk Kaiser." Zeus said.

Zeus used his max jump ability and jumped on the highest building.

"Attention all Angels, a rogue Angel appeared, it maybe him, take extra percaution, kill him if you can." Zeus said.

All the Angels nodded and walked towards their position.

Zeus got down from the building and walked towards the 2 squads.

"Alright, we're getting into position, get ready." Zeus said.

They all nodded and walked towards a small road with a few destroyed cars.

"Good, destroyed cars, where do you want me to set up Zeus?" Jester asked.

"A few meters away from here, Kaiser, your with him, make sure no one gets to him." Zeus ordered.

Kaiser and Jester nodded and jogged towards their designated area.

"Susanoo, I see a tall tower with an opening, take Sapphire and set up there." Zeus ordered.

Susanoo gave a salut and motioned Sapphire to follow him.

"Alright, we got a few Hell Raisers with us, we'll go in first and the Hell Raisers will follow up next, this is dangerouse task Angels, don't let him take you all out, got it." Zeus said.

"We got you Zeus, no rogue Angel is going to kill us." Gigs said.

Zeus nodded and him and the troops were walking through the car filled streets.


End file.
